


Sweet Tooth

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Donna's birthday, so Mike and Harvey bake her a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for suits_meme on livejournal.

Harvey's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of metal clanging together and cabinet doors opening and closing. He looked next to where he's laying on the bed, still fully clothed, and Mike is missing from the room. He had laid down to catch a quick nap and must have slept longer than he intended. So he rubbed his eyes, stood up from bed and stretched his arms over his head, yawning while doing so.

He followed the sound of the noise out into the kitchen, he saw Mike bending over and pulling a tray out of the oven and setting in on the counter top. At least, Harvey assumed there was still some sort of counter top buried underneath everything. There were enough dishes sitting on the counter that if the smell of cake hadn't been wafting through his house he would have assumed Mike was preparing a Thanksgiving day dinner. Everything also looked to be dusted in either sugar or powder or a combination of both.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, hey Harvey. You're up," Mike replied enthusiastically, turning around and smiling at him, as he slid the oven mitt off of his hand.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Harvey said stepping closer to examine the mess.

"You said we could bake a cake for Donna's birthday! So I'm baking one."

"I thought by bake you meant _buy_ a cake. I didn't think you were actually serious about it."

"Of course I was serious, Harvey. It's so much more special if you bake it yourself. You're just in time to help make the icing too, which by the way, this is a recipe from my Grammy and it will completely blow your mind."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Here," Mike said as he handed Harvey a paper bag.

Harvey reached into the bag and pulled out the folded up cloth.

"An apron, Mike? Are you kidding me? I'm not wearing this."

"What? Why not? I'm wearing one!"

"Yeah, and you look adorable. Really, you do. But I don't wear aprons. Period."

"Don't blame me if your ridiculously expensive suit gets ruined then."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Now tell me, what exactly is it you need me to do, Chef Ross?"

"Umm, I need 2 cups of confectioner's sugar," Mike read off of the handwritten index card.

"Do you want me to get it from this bag here, or should I just scrape it off the counter tops and floor? I'm sure there's at least 2 cups worth there."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Harvey," Mike said with an eye roll, "Besides, that's not even confectioner's sugar, it's flour."

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't explain why it's all over my kitchen," he said as he handed Mike the measuring cup with 2 cups of sugar in it.

Mike took it from him and dumped it into the bowl with the other ingredients, and looked over the next step on the recipe card.

"Why do you have the cheese grater out?" Harvey asked upon noticing it sitting on the counter.

"Well gee, I don't know, I just thought nothing goes better on top of a birthday cake than freshly grated mozzarella. Why do you think I have it out? Because your kitchen is impossible to find things in! I mean, do you ever even use half of this stuff?"

"No. But I like having it around in case I ever do need it. I like to be prepared."

"Could you just get me the milk out, please?"

Harvey walked to the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk out, twisted off the lid and handed it to Mike.

"Thank you, Mr. Prepared" Mike said grabbing it with one hand, as he gave Harvey the boy scout salute with the other hand.

Mike dumped some milk into the bowl, and then jammed the beaters into the mixer, which he was actually surprised by the fact that Harvey didn't have one of those fancy stand mixers, or maybe he did, and he just didn't find it through his digging.

"Want to do the mixing?" Mike asked, except it sounded a lot like _Here, come mix this for me now_ , so Harvey did.

He mixed up the icing until it was creamy and smooth, with Mike pouring in just the right amount of milk.

"That looks perfect!" Mike shouted over top the sound of the mixer, which Harvey promptly switched off upon hearing.

Harvey stepped back and Mike grabbed the mixer and popped the beaters out of them.

"Do you want to lick a beater?" Mike asked holding one out to Harvey.

"I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a grown man, not a 5 year old child."

"Come on, Harvey. Pleeeease, just try it," Mike whined, much like the child Harvey had just accused him of being.

"Fine, give it to me," he reluctantly agreed. He still wasn't sure how Mike had the ability to get him to do things he would never do under any other circumstances.

"Mmm..oh god.. _god Harvey_ , this is fucking amazing," Mike said as he licked the icing from the stainless steel.

"Jesus, Mike. You need to watch the sounds that you make around me," Harvey warned.

Mike smiled coyly at Harvey. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Wow, this is actually good. Really good, Mike. I'm impressed."

"I told you!" Mike said, unable to suppress a smile and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh. No. It's nothing. It's just, I never thought I'd be standing in your kitchen watching the great Harvey Specter lick icing from a beater."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I can't say the same about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd always thought I'd end up seeing you standing in my kitchen, wearing an apron."

"Real hilarious. But at least I don't have icing on my face."

"I don't," Harvey replied, sounding completely sure of himself.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" Mike said as he dipped his fingers in the bowl of icing and brushed them across Harvey's face.

"That's real mature, Mike. This is why your sugar intake should probably be restricted."

"I was actually thinking the opposite," Mike said as he pushed Harvey back against the counter and slowly licked the icing from Harvey's face, eventually dragging his tongue down and into Harvey's mouth to meet his tongue, the taste of vanilla from the icing making the kiss that much more delicious. Harvey eventually pulled away from the kiss and shifted his body so that Mike was the one backed up against the counter now.

"So this is how you want to play, huh?" he said as he reached behind the counter and scraped some icing from the bowl, softly dabbing it along the side of Mike's neck. He pressed his body hard up against Mike's, and licked the icing from his neck using a flicking motion with his tongue that sent a chill through Mike's entire body.

Harvey didn't stop licking his neck, or gently sucking on the skin, which made it extremely difficult as Mike was desperately trying to undo the belt of Harvey's pants.

"Har-vey..can you just..stop..for..a..just a sec..ah..let me.."

Eventually Mike was able to undo Harvey's pants; they dropped to the floor and his boxer briefs were next to follow suit. Harvey had eased up slightly on kissing Mike, expecting Mike would want to pull down, but Mike instead took control of Harvey's mouth and kissed him again, hard and with growing urgency.

"Mike...can..you..please..?" Harvey mumbled through the kisses.

After making Harvey hold off a little longer, Mike finally dropped down to his knees in front of him. He gripped Harvey's shaft and gently gave it a few strokes, before teasingly circling his tongue over the head of his cock. He could feel Harvey's body tense up underneath it.

"Ahh..god..Mike..come on..please"

Mike then took Harvey's cock into his mouth, little by little, softly sucking and letting his mouth engulf his entire cock in warmth and wet, as Harvey moaned out, low, breathy and needy. Harvey brushed his hands through Mike's hair, tugging hard enough to tilt Mike's head back and bring Mike's big blue eyes up to meet his own gaze, and fuck, just seeing Mike looking up at him, his mouth full of cock was almost enough to send him spilling over the edge. Mike must have known, because he picked up his pace, still looking up at Harvey, watching his face contort with pleasure.

"Oh God, Mike..fuck..mmm..Jesus..Mike..ahhh...I'm almost..fuck!" he cried out before finally being pushed over the edge and coming in Mike's mouth. Mike swallowed, gagging slightly at first, and Harvey wiped away what he had missed on the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Good boy," Harvey said as he bent down and pressed his lips to Mike's forehead.

"Think we can move this to the bedroom?" Mike asked as he pulled himself up off of the floor.

"Why would we do that?" Harvey asked, only because he wanted to hear Mike say it.

"Harvey..you know why."

"Say it, Mike," Harvey said, using his best tell-me-right-now lawyer voice.

"I want..I need you to fuck me. Better? Can we please go now?" Mike said, practically trying to drag Harvey behind him.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Harvey said with a smirk.

They were both heading to the bedroom when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh shit, that's Donna! I totally forgot I told her to come over around 6."

"I really wish I understood how that memory of yours worked," Harvey said with an eye roll.

"We didn't even icing the cake yet!" Mike said, completely ignoring what Harvey had just said to him.

"I'll distract her, and she's not easily distracted so I suggest you get your ass moving. Now!" Harvey ordered.

Mike sprinted off to the kitchen and Harvey greeted Donna at the door and attempted to hold her off as long as possible, which wasn't very long at all.

"Why are you acting so weird, Harvey?"

"I'm not, I mean can I not ask you how you're doing? What's so weird about that?"

"Usually people invite others _into_ their homes when they're the ones that invited them there in the first place," Donna replied as she brushed past Harvey.

"Miii-iike" Harvey said in a sing-song voice in an attempt to give Mike some sort of warning that she was coming.

Donna was greeted with Mike holding a cake out in front of him, candles lit in the middle singing Happy Birthday, which Harvey joined Mike in singing, all while breathing a sigh of relief.

They sat down at the table and let Donna cut the cake. Harvey served it onto a plate for her.

"You guys are so sweet! I can't believe you baked this together. More importantly, I can't believe you actually convinced Harvey to even bake something to begin with," Donna said, glancing at Mike as she took another bite of the cake.

"Turns out he just needed a little persuasion," Mike said, his eyes darting over to Harvey who had a smile plastered on his face.

Mike and Harvey were by no means trying to rush Donna away, on her birthday of all days, but that didn't mean they weren't entirely happy to hear her say she had to get going to meet up with an old friend for her birthday. Harvey had walked her to the door, and they had said their goodbyes and she had started to walk out the door before turning around.

"Oh Harvey, by the way. I just wanted to let you know you have flour on your ass, and oddly enough it looks like it's in the shape of a hand print. Weird, right?"

Harvey felt the heat rush to his face, instead of even trying to deny anything, because he was pretty sure she was on to him anyway, he just told her goodnight and shut the door as quickly as possible.

"Is the coast clear?" Mike asked once Harvey returned to the kitchen.

"Let's go," Harvey said, pointing towards the bedroom.

Mike hopped up from the stool he had been sitting on and started to make his way towards Harvey.

"Wait..wait a second. Is there any of that icing left over?"

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked.

"Bring that with you."


End file.
